The Fourth Game
by DarkMoonVisions
Summary: Another Game!A diifernt Girl!A different Shadow Man!Or is it?was Julian's name re-carved?Or is it somone else who looks just like him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fourth Game**

**By DarkMoonVisions**

**Athers Note:**_**This story came to me not in a dream or a writers vision, but from my life, and from the book The Forbiden Game by L.J. Smith. Please tell me weather or not to continue with this !**_

_**Part One: The Concert**_

_**There once was a girl who was known to be happy and upbeat, to be good and not evil, to love and care for her friends and family. She was known to somtimes fail in her expectations, breakdown and hide in her room, or at school stay away from all her friends and avoid talking unless needed to. The reasons for these breakdowns are unknown of, to is my life.I am that girl.**_

**My name, is Kalila Utsunami.I live in Canada, though I was born in Tokyo. My parents split up when I was a infant, I lived with my mother for ten or so years, but then moved to my fathers. I've been trying to move back for a year or so now. The problem is my father. He wont let me. I've had the choice since I was 12 years old, but he wont let me make the final desision. I'm now 13, and I still havn't been able to do it. to hurt him by leaving. But that's beside the point.**

**This is my story.**

_**Ring!Ring!**_**I awoke to the sound of the phone.**_**Ring!Ring!Oh just shutup already!**_** I though to myself.I got up and answerd the phone, my voice made it clear i had just woken up. "Hello?" I said my voice full of sleep.**

"**Kalila?Oh god, don't tell me you've slept in again!" Said a voice I knew all to was my best friend, Selena O-Henry.**

"**Yeah sorry about that Nina, it was a long night."**

"**Ugh, I can't beilive you forgot our date!Today's the day we're going out to a concert at the mall!"**

"**Nina, I didn't forget, I had to study for that math test coming up you idiot!" I said rudly. "Oh right, well whatever, get dressed and ready, I'll be over in 20 minutes." **_**Click.**_**She'd hung up.**

_**Ugh, I don't need this now!I've got other things to worry about other then some stupid I guess it would be a good idea to have some fun...**_** I thought to myself.**_**Well might aswell get ready or whenNina gets here she'll rip my hair out and dress me herself.**_

_**"Nice choice of clothing." Appraised Selena as I let her into my room. "Umm thanks, you look nice yourself.I was wearing a black strapless top paired with a grey/beige ruffeld skirt, with an attached buckeled belt, and black straped hair down and I had straitend it, but of course it was a waist of time, the top was strait, but the bottem was curled back into oblivion, but this way it looked kind of nice.I was just finishing my makeup when she knocked at the door.**_

**Nina herself was wearing a blue skin tight dress, with black boots and her hair was in a french twist, and her makeup, as usual, was perfect. "Alright, lets go or we'll be late!"**

**When we arived at the mall, it felt different then the usual shoping spree, which it was because we were going in to see a consert not even so, somthing felt weird, as though somthing big was about to happen. Little did I know, it was about me, and that I was going step right into the trap**_** they**_** had set for is 'they' you ask, oh you'll fing out soon I promise.**

**"Ohhh! It's so cool!" Exclaimed Nina. "Isn't this great Kalila?" **

"**Oh yeah, just perfect." I said sarcasticly**

"**Oh cheer up you big baby and enjoy yourself!"**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'll try." Just then somthing caught my eye.**_** What on earth was that?Or who?**_** I thought to myself. "Whoa, earth to Kalila...Kalila? You there?" Nina disterberd my speculating. "Huh?Oh right the consert, who is playing anyway?" Then it started, all the lights went out, and it wasn't because of the consert because people started to pain not of those people was then, Someone caught my arm and started to pull me into a store that **_**looked**_** I noticed it was, but a window was broken and that was where we (the person pulling me and myself) were headed. "Let go of me!" I hissed.**

**The culprite made a clicking sound with his tounge. "Now, now Kalila, calm down!" Said the omunous voice of my capter. "Who are you?Let me go!" I shouted. "Be quite!" He hissed, and in the dim light I could see a hand raising for a threat to slap me.I stayed quite.**

**"Kalila, you know who I am don't you?" He asked. "Umm, no I don't, and how do you know my name?" I answerd. **

"**Kalila, or may I call you Lila, as you friends do, as I wish to become a friend of your, a **_**very**_** close friend..." **

"**No you may not call me that, for you are **_**not**_** my friend, and even if you wanted to be, you wouldn't because of what you are doing." I explained. "And just what am I doing wrong?" he asked innicently. "Your handily me as though I belong to you, as if I even knew you!" **

"**Thats it!I warned you!" And with that he raised his hand a second time, but not in threat.**

**Athers Note:**_** Well?What do you think? Please review, and tell me wether or not to continue with this of the next characters you might meet, if I create a second chapter will not be my creations, because I am making this based on a book I've read, I want to use some of the characters from it, to make it more like to I said, please review. Thanks :)**_


	2. Part Two: The Suprise

** The Fourth Game**

**By DarkMoonVisions**

** Athers Note:**_** Okay,so this may take a while ,I have to mantain other things I made on other sites. So?Do you think it's Julian again? Was his name re-carved?**_

**Part Two: The Suprise**

**His hand swung down tward me with amazing speed.I braced my self for the hit, but instead he grabed my arm though he changed his mind at the last grabed my arm and started to I mean run, he was running so fast that I was of the ground as though I was just as sudenly as he started, he stoped.**

"**All right Kalila, heres the 're going to play a little game."**

"**What?Ga-" I got cut of, for he vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but his sweet scent behind.**

"**KALILA!WHERE ARE YOU?KALILA!" I heard Selena screaming for me.**

"**Over here Selena!" I yelled.**

"**Oh Lila! I was sooooo worried!Where have you been?The light went out then when they turned on, you where gone." She explained**

"**Oh, umm I got pushed away from you, then I couldn't find my way back to you." I lied, not wanting to sound like a lunitic, I mean who says:**

**'Oh I got pulled away by this guy who knows everything about me, and you. Oh and he says we're going to play a little game.' Yeah I was so not going to say that of all things.**

** The next day was even weirder then the first. The strange guy didn't show up again but alot of weird thing keept happening to me. First, I heard these strange voices, they keept saying 'Get ready for the game Lila...Get ready.' Over and over again. Then I keept seeing the 'Go' on a monaplaly bord. But what freaked me out the most was that Selena wasn't at school all day, and she wasn't answering her cell.**

_**She's just sick, and her mom took her cell away because she dosn't want her talking and wasting her voice.**_** I tryed to convince myself over and over. Just then my phone started to vibrate, the signal when I get a text. I fliped it open. 'Yo, Lila, meet me at the school fountain.**

**Justin.' Thats what it said. But what I was caught on was that it was from Justin. Justin Labontie, the most handsom guy in the school. **_**And a senior at that.**_** I added mentaly.**

**On my way to the fountain, I realized that I had never been with any guy anywhere.**_**Well theres a first time for everything I guess.**_** I thought as I approched the Justin.**

"**Kalila! You made it!" He exclamed.**

"**Yeah, I did. So Whats this about anyway?" I asked. "Ouch. Thats not a very nice way to greet the guy who asked you out on your very first date." **_**That voice! Thats the same voice from yesterday!**_** I thought. I spun around in time to see that same guy apear out of thin air. **

"**You!" I shouted. **

"**You know this guy?" Justin asked.**

"**Why of course she dose! I'm her feancie! She should know who I am!"**

"**MY WHAT!"**

** Authers Note:**_** Sorry I know it's a short chapter, but I wrote that last part I thought that would be the perfect ending of a chapter just as it would be in the real book. Please review and wait for the next chapter. Thanks! :)**_

_**P.S: Ahh cliffhangers. The pride and joy of every auther :P(though I kinda prefer to draw, this is just a time consumer type thing. Though I do enjoy it XD)**_


End file.
